Matter of Perspective Teaser
by Alkatraz223
Summary: A teaser/ trailer for my upcoming series: Matter of Perspective.


**Audio recording begins**

 _What is good and what is evil? The most interesting question in the galaxy, but it doesn't have a definitive answer, because good and evil are subjective things, maybe what I qualify as good will seem evil to you, and maybe what you think is for good will make me judge you as evil… then what should we ask? How should we determine what is for the good of the galaxy or the individuals in it and what is not?_

 _We create heroes and villains to simplify this question, but again, these terms are subjective and in my opinion interchangeable most times… You may ask: how could that be? But let me tell you a perfect example: Do you remember the "Hero with No Fear", Anakin Skywalker? I know you do, he was there, he helped liberate your people… Now, they say heroes can't die, yes? I can prove the opposite, but Anakin Skywalker did not die, he lived on, he even is on this very ship… You may ask how… How did the "Hero with No Fear" end up on the flagship of Lord Vader, the so called "Hero Killer", but let me tell you… This hero of yours is now your most feared villain, because Anakin Skywalker is the "Hero Killer", he is the one who is encased in that metal coffin for his remaining years, he, who helped liberate your people, he, who was said to have no fears, he, who was the greatest hero of the republic, the jedi and democracy, he is the one, that had returned to conquer your word in the name of the Empire... Why would he do that, why would he turn his back on all that he believed in, you may ask… He did it out of fear, because the poster boy of the republic, the "Hero with No Fear", was just a lie, he is just a mortal being, like you or me. He become Vader, because of the reason you understand much better than I do, fear to lose one's family… You may believe me or you may not, do as you please, but you should know, I have no interest in lying to you._

 _You may ask what I am fighting for… All of us have different motivations and reasons, but most people swear that they are serving some higher idea, but in reality all of us fight for something personal, for example, family, power, revenge, love or because fighting is the only thing they could do. I fight because I'm interested in the art of war, so much so, that you could say, that it is the only thing I can care about, the destruction of my enemies, the ability to get the biggest military achievements, that is what interests me._

 _Now you might ask: Why the Empire? Wouldn't it be a bigger achievement to destroy the Empire, than just crushing a mere rebellion? Let me tell you, that there is a lot of factors unknown to you, factors that require a united galaxy and the potential perks of a centralized government system to be handled…_

 _If you would excuse me now, I have to attend some other matters, but rest assure, I will return to continue our conversations…_

 **Audio recording ends**

 **Audio recording begins**

 _You might be interested in the reason behind your capture, because we haven't interrogated you, nor hurt you in any way, but you are still a prisoner, you are probably thinking about it even when you sleep, yet you just can't figure it out, can you?_

 _It's not that hard, if you think about the reason the rebellion is so hard to defeat. It is something that holds more power than the Death Star and all Star Destroyers combined, it is the thing that could make empires tremble and thousand year oppressions end within weeks… It is hope, hope for a better future or for freedom or for just a roof over your head… No matter what kind of hope it was, it could break even the strongest of empires…_

 _Now you probably are smiling inwardly, because you think it will also break our empire, but you are wrong… You see, there are many ways to defeat your enemy: you can destroy them all, but that is not an acceptable solution right now, because if they die, they will die as martyrs and their ideology, their hope, will live on; but you can also destroy their hope, than they will be broken mentally and would be easy to conquer, but then you will have people with broken spirits, who will not be in any mentality to become a subject of any empire, they will just look for another source of hope, stand behind it and fight again; and finally you can turn their hope into yours, they will not even notice the change at first, but a little while later, they will all willingly join you, and will be one of the most loyal followers, now this is what I and my comrades are doing…  
You noticed hadn't you, the increasing number of not human imperials… They are all as dedicated to the Empire as their human comrades, if not even more… It is all thanks to a bit of political maneuvering here and a lot of propaganda there, and now we have a nearly totally united galaxy, with all species and races marching under the imperial banner…_

 _Now, if I'm correct, you would like to know how, how can we form your hopes into our own. It is surprisingly easy, you just have to change the perspective of some individuals, who the others regard as heroes or villains, after that is done, you are pretty much set, you just have to sit back and wait for them to come to you, asking to be able to serve their Empire…_

 _Now I answer why you are here: because I want you to see how your pitiful rebellion falls right in front of your eyes, starting with your dear daughter…_

If you dare to touch her!

 _Don't worry, I have no desire to touch your daughter, after all, I respect all other officers in the imperial navy…_

Liar! She would never join you!

 _Oh, she already had, she wears her uniform and rank of admiral with nearly unmatched pride, but if you doubt me, than I can show you proof of it… Here, these holo-discs contain recordings of her training results, mission records and some of her interactions with some members of the royal family after her promotion… She was the one who ordered and successfully carried out the second invasion of her own home planet, the reason she got promoted for…_

You are the worst of the imperial scum I have ever had the displeasure to know, you monster!

 _Oh, on the contrary, she said I was a hero, "a father in place of a father", if I remember her words correctly._

You will atone for your sins Grand Admiral! The people will avenge this evil!

 _Haven't you learned it yet, Cham? My "horrible crimes" were for the good of the galaxy, it is only a matter of perspective…_

 _Goodbye for now, I have a meeting with Hera. You don't want me to make your daughter wait, now do you?..._

 **Audio recording ends**


End file.
